Human Seeker x Human Survivors x Human Warriors x OC: The Normal World
by GhostIsTrash
Summary: The first couple of chaps are normal, but probably the third is when they turn human. To find out how they turned, you must read! TokloXKallik, YakoneXKallik, LuckyXSweet, AlphaXOC, OCXAll (they all be liking her except Fiery and Moon). Alas, hope you guys enjoy. Above are the ships that are going to be happening in this story. Well, Goodbye. I'll give info on my OC in first chap.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Cursing and other shit

Lucky's POV

My ear twitched once I heard barking and...hissing? Confused, I stood up from the Hunters den and padded over to the main area (I forget what it's called. The place were it has Alpha's den at. I have read all the book, but for this, I am going to have Alpha stay). Sweet was standing there, protecting something behind her slim body. Her lips were pulled back in a snarl as all of the other dog from the pack were barking like crazy. Alpha was up at his den, not caring at all for what was happening, as he was just sleeping. Lazy bastard.

"STEP OFF, HE SAW HE KNOWS HER!" Sweet snapped, barring her sharp teeth more at her pack mates. What was going on? "WE DON'T KNOW THAT, HE COULD HAVE HEARD HER NAME AND MADE UP A PLAN! A STUPID ONE AT THAT, TO THINK HE COULD ENTER OUR TERRITORY LIKE THAT!" Fiery snapped back. Sweet then snapped her head to me, once sensing me. "LUCKY, TELL THE PACK TO STEP OFF!" She yelped. All dogs turned to me. Alpha's lip twitched, his ears pulled back a bit. "Um, can you guys step off?" I was so confused at this point. Wait, where was Smokey? She was the only one not in this confusing frenzy.

"NOT HELPFUL, LUCKY!" Sweet snapped. My ears pulled back apologetically. I didn't know what was going on. "The hunters went out to get food, when Spring and Snap found a cat." Sweet explained once she saw my confusion. I furrowed my eyebrows. "A cat? Where?" I questioned. Sweet stepped aside to show a flame colored cat. It had bright orange eyes, that held great power them. "Go ahead, kill me. But I hope you know if it wasn't for this she-dog in front of me, I would have torn you stupid mutts apart." It hissed. Fiery growled at that. I looked up at Alpha, who was now standing on his paws. The rest of the pack stepped back and lowered there heads at his fierce glare.

Alpha stepped back a bit and did a silent leap. He landed directly in front of the cat, since Sweet had moved to stand my me. The cat yelped and stepped back, very sharp claws out in fright. Its fur was puffed out, tail wagging. Alpha stood tall in front of it. "Why don't you shut up, kit." Alpha growled. "I AM NOT A KIT, YOU STUPID MUTT!" That cat hissed. All dogs eyes widened at that. Alpha fell silent. "What did you just say?" Alpha growled. The cat hissed again. "I said you are a stupid-" The cat was cut off. "I AM NOT A MUT! I AM A WOLF!" Alpha roared and flung the cat across the area, and he landed by a den. Smokey's den. Alpha even paled a bit at that, but it disappeared. The soft pad of footsteps hitting the floor came from inside of the den.

"What is going on here?" The pure black German Shepard Wolf mix stepped out of the den, her bright orange and blue eyes shining (Right eye is a bright blue and left eye is orange, but she has a piece of fur covering her right eye). "I WAS SLEEPING, YOU-" She stopped, sighting the cat laying by her den. It was trying to get up, flinching once putting pleasure on its right front foot.

"What in the name of the Sky-Dog happened to you!?" Smokey yelped, going into a crouch and laying her head by the cats side. "You poor cat, are you hurt?" Smokey asked, sniffing the cat. "Mother-dog mode activated, eh?" The cat chuckled. The dog-wolf yelped, surprised. "FIRESTAR, HOW IN THE NAME OF THE SKY-DOG, EARTH-DOG, FOREST-DOG, AND RIVER DOG ARE YOU HERE!?" Smokey yelped again and the cat stood up. "Far travel. I came here with Sandstorm, but I lost her..." The cat trialed off, completely forgetting the other dogs and so did Smokey.

"YOU LOST SANDSTORM, AGAIN!? My goodness, whenever you go one adventures with her, you loose her!" Smokey sighed deeply. "WELL I'M SORRY, SHE THINKS I STILL LIKE LEAPORDSTAR!" The cat snapped. "Okay, okay. Wait, why would she think-? Actually never mind. I'll help you look for her." The dog-wolf sighed again and turned to the me and the pack. "Beta, Alpha, I will be helping my friend to find his mate. Howl when it's time to eat~!" Smokey told the two and then turned back to the cat. "Jump on." The cat did as told and jumped on Smokey's back silently and laid down, hooking his claws on the dark purple ribbon she never took off her neck, even if she was a wild dog.

"TO FIND SANDSTORM, WE GO!" Smokey roared happily as she bolted off in lightning speed, faster then any dog here. "She is a child at times." I muttered and walked back to the hunters den, not caring for this matter. Sweet was stuttering to herself. Alpha grumbled to himself and jumped back to his den, a mildly confused Sweet following after. "EATING STARTS TILL SUNDOWN, THAT MEANS ALL HUNTERS GO HUNT!" Alpha ordered as he laid down by his den. Sweet sighing and shook of the confusion then laid down next to him, but gave a longing look to me. I felt it. All of the hunters lined up, me sighing deeply and walking back to them.

Sweet's POV

"Okay, so I found a herd of deer earlier this morning and I feel we can take it. Our hunting plan is..." I heard Lucky say, then start giving orders, Fiery butting in a thing from time to time. Sky was a hunter, but she had to deal with whatever she was dealing with. Anyways, Alpha had already fallen asleep. Gosh, he was SO lazy. If I howled right in his ear, he wouldn't notice. Well, that was understatement, but still...

I gave a longing look to Lucky, his ear twitching. Wow, I must me longing him a lot. Why couldn't Lucky be Alpha, not the jerk next to me. Away from the pack, he was even more of a jerk. Flaunting his strength and all that. Seriously, the strongest on in the pack was Smokey.

She took down two deer. On her own. No help needed. Fiery helped her drag the deer back though. It was amazing work she did though. I'll have Smokey teach me and Lucky some of her tricks. I glanced over at the formal Leash Dogs. Sunshine was onto of Bruno's back, pretending to be taller then all of the other former Leash Dogs.

Martha was standing, making sure Sunshine didn't fall of Bruno's back. Mickey was sleeping soundly now, and Daisy was cleaning his ears. Bella was watching her brother, a soft look on her face. She care for him, a lot, and I can see that. I want to be mates with Lucky, but I will need her permission. She was his only family in the pack. But I wanted family too. I turned my head to Moon, who was cleaning her pups; Squirm, Nose, and Fuzz.

Fiery would looked at her at the corner of his eye while Lucky was giving orders. "STOP CHATTING AND GO HUNT!" Alpha snapped once he saw that. Alpha was also rude. "They are just simply making an attack plan, Alpha." I stated. I didn't want a fight to happen. He huffed. "Fine, but they better hurry! I am starving!" Alpha yawned and placed his head on his paws. **_'How is he starving when he does absolutely nothing around here?'_** I thought. "STOP LOOKING AND DO AS I SAY!" Alpha snapped then closed his eyes, going to sleep. ** _'I hope he sleeps forever'_** I thought. I shook my head from that thought. I yawned. To be honest, I was getting tired. No, I must take care of the pack. I am beta-!

An ear piercing yowl rang though the forest. Alpha immediately woke up. He shook his head, but I cut him off before he could say anything. "Dart, Twitch, you two stay here and protect Moon and her pups. Take her to the patrol den. Hide in the back of the den and protect her if anything comes." I told them. The two nodded. "Come on Moon." Dart said and Moon stood up, the pups luckily following after as Twitch and Dart walked over to the patrol den. "Omega, stay at the entrance of the territory." I said. "Leashed Dogs, stay were you are. Make sure if anyone does get it, fight them off." They nodded. Little Sunshine looked terrified, wanting to know why it got suddenly so serious.

"Lucky, Fiery, Spring, and Snap; Come with me." I finished my order. "Alpha, you can do what you want." I said and jumped down from the rock. "I am coming." He growled. "You and me are talking after this." He whispered in my ear and padded forward. "HURRY YOUR PAWS!" Alpha snapped and started running toward the yowl. I rolled my eyes and ran after, the hunters following. Lucky ran behind me. "Talk to me after this, please?" He whispered and slowed down so he was in the back running with the hunters. Well, I will have to talk to Alpha first. Lucky can wait. But I wish I can say Alpha can wait because I don't want to talk to him, but he is Alpha.

"NOOO!" I heard a roar. That was Smokey. We finally made it. A fierce and growling Smokey was standing there in a hunters crouch. The passed out body of the cat from earlier was standing there. His name was Firestar, correct? He was, of course, passed out. But that wasn't what stopped the pack; It was a group of...bears!?

The purple ribbon that is always around Smokey's neck was on the floor, showing that the fur there was shaved completely. Fur was growing there still, but it showed. She wore the ribbon to hide it. The wolf-dog ran full speed at the bigger brown bear of the group. What was she thinking!? "Alpha, do something!" Fiery barked. Alpha pulled his head back, letting out a snarling howl. Smokey stopped straight in her tracks, turning her head.

The white bear of the group took the chance. Lucky and I both let out a warning howl, but it was too late. The white she-bear brought a large paw up and threw her down next to Firestar. "NOOOO!" Alpha howled. Alpha ran over to Smokey, standing over her, growling fiercely. I know that they had history together; Smokey had told me that she knew him when he was little. The bears growled and then walked off, the smaller brown bear looking sorry.

Alpha growled, but turned around. Alpha placed his nose on Smokey's shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Wake up." He ordered. She didn't move. No... "Slim.." Alpha spoke softly. This wasn't like him (I kind of want Alpha and Smokey to be a thing. But then there are so many choices). Smokey finally twitched. She was alive! "Pup?" Smokey groaned, sniffing. What? "Leave, all of you." Alpha ordered to me and the hunters. "NOW!" Alpha barked. My ears folded at the back of my head and we all walked away. "Come along." I ordered, walking back to camp. "Yes, Beta." They all said but Lucky. I nuzzled his shoulder and ran ahead. Time to go back to camp, not noticing that a brown owl was flying up ahead, flying over us...


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Mention Of Adult Themes

Alpha's POV

I growled, but turned around. I placed my nose on Smokey's shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Wake up." I ordered. She didn't move. I couldn't help it, tears formed in the corner of my eyes. "Slim.." I spoke softly, using her pup name. Smokey finally twitched. She was alive! Thank Sky-Dog! "Pup?" Smokey groaned, sniffing and saying my pup name. "Leave, all of you." I ordered to the hunters and beta.

"NOW!" I barked, my ears pulling back, a snarl on my face. "Come along." I heard Beta order and them all walking back to camp. "Yes, Beta." The hunters all said but the stupid Lone Dog; Lucky. I growled. He like Beta AND Smokey. That dog needs to make up his mind. But he better leave Smokey alone. I heard Beta running up ahead. Once they left, I sighed, not noticing that a brown owl was flying up ahead, flying over the hunters and beta.

"Alpha..." I snapped my attention to the black she-wolf/dog under my paws. I stepped off her, lowering my head. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Fine, but Firestar..." Smokey stood and limped her way to the orange cat. Her right paw was broken. She sniffed the cat. "Firestar, wake up." She ordered. The cat didn't move. "Please...Your Clan is waiting for you...Sandstorm is waiting for you." She whispered. "Bluestar, please, don't take him." She whispered. What? The cat bolted up, startling the dog-wolf. "Sandstorm!" He yowled. "Hey, hey, calm down. We will find Sandstorm. Just hold on tight." Smokey told him, not minding that he woke up just like that. He nodded, wincing at the movement. "I wanna teach those bears a lesson!" Smokey then growled.

"Calm down." I told her. She rolled her orange eye, and I know she rolled the blue one two behind the fur. "Whatever. Come on, Firestar!" She limped over to the cat, picking him up by the scruff like a mother cat to a kit. "Put me down! I am not a kit!" Firestar yowled. "To bad, you are hurt." Smokey said from around his fur. "You are too!" Firestar said. "I know that, it's okay though. Let's just get you fixed up." She started running up to the camp, limping. "MEET ME AT MY DEN AFTERWARDS!" I howled. I had something to tell her. That I wanted to be mates. Hopefully we could be mates. I have always wanted to. "OKAY!" She howled back around the cats fur and finished her run back to camp. I followed after, but didn't run, not noticing an owl sitting perched at a tree...

Eating Time and No ones POV

"OKAY EVERYONE, LINE UP!" Alpha howled. "Smokey caught a dear today. We will al be filled today and tomorrow." He said. "Sorry to interrupt, where is Smokey?" Dart asked, looking around. Firestar was in Smokey's den, eating a squirrel he caught. Alpha looked around the camp area. "I don't know." Alpha mumbled. "Where is Mickey!?" Sunshine yelped, seeing that the dog was indeed not here either. "We will save the scraps for them, for now, lets eat!" Alpha said. He cared about Smokey, but he was hungry too. Anyways, they had a deer to eat!

Smokey's POV ((Yay, finally~!))

I was walking through the forest, till I heard the bushes rustling. I turned around, seeing Mickey step out of the bushes. "Ah, Mickey. How are you?" I asked and continued walked, him padding next to me now. "I am good, you?" We both talked and managed to get to the end of the territory grounds. He continued walking till we reached a really nice clearing. There was what looked like a large cave and the other side of the clearing.

I ran as fast as my paws could take me and bolted inside of the cave. "Dinner starts in a few minutes, we should get back." I then said, coming out and looking at the sky. He shook his head no. I tilted my head. "Wha-?" I was cut off by him walking up behind my and sniffing my butt. I yelped. "You have never had a mate?" He asked. I shook my head no. "You are about to have one." He growled, something in his voice. I yelped when he reached over and licked my ear. I whimpered. I mean, I liked Mickey, but...

"I am sorry, Smokey, but you make me so..." He trailed off. He stepped away a little, making me sigh, but gasped when he started licking my area. I didn't want this, but then I did. I have never had a mate. "Getting wet, my dear?" I growled at that, feeling him grin. I lowered my head. It was best to give up. No one liked me anyway. Maybe Mickey is the one? No... "Get ready." He mounted me, making me gasp. I could tell he was about to push into me, when my vision started getting blury. No.. I passed out. What happened? I didn't pass out from shock. No, this was something else.

I opened my eyes, but I was no longer in the cave with Mickey. I looked around, seeing it was just a plain land, mist everywhere. A brown figure came out of the mist. IT WAS ONE OF THOSE BEARS FORM EARLIER! The smaller brown bear! "Stop." He said. I growled. "I was the one that saved you and Firestar." He said. I rolled my eyes. "The white she-bear, that would have killed you when she hit you. Firstar; he should have died when Toklo threw him across the area." He explained. I nodded. "Well, I saved you, with the help of Bluestar. The thing is, I used a spell to get you back to life. But it cost something..." He trailed off. Spell? Wait, magic!? I knew some magic from my old- Never mine that. "What is this 'cost' you speak of?" I asked. He looked hesitant. I almost fell at his answer.

"The group of bears, your pack, Firestar, and Sandstorm will be turned into humans."

(This is a short chap, but I am tired as fuck and yeah. Goodnight? Wait, it might be morning or afternoon where some people are... GOOD NIGHT/AFTERNOON/MORNING! CX)


End file.
